What is the sum of the different prime factors of $150280?$
Solution: Let's find the prime factorization of $150,280$:
\begin{align*}
150{,}280 &= 2^3\cdot18{,}785 \\
&= 2^3\cdot5\cdot3757 \\
&= 2^3\cdot5\cdot13\cdot289 \\
&= 2^3\cdot5\cdot13\cdot17^2.
\end{align*}Thus the sum of the different prime factors of 150,280 is $2+5+13+17=\boxed{37}$.